


Estrella

by Amelia_Badguy



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-01-10 13:18:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12299925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia_Badguy/pseuds/Amelia_Badguy
Summary: Cada ser humano posee en el dorso de su mano una marca de la mitad de una estrella, como un tatuaje, que se completa cuando conocen a su alma gemela, pero Leonard McCoy nunca había tenido una marca normal, lo suyo era un tercio de estrella que parecía que nunca se iba a completar.





	1. Prólogo

Un alma gemela era lo que había esperado cuando era joven, después de todo la raza humana nacía con aquella peculiar característica. En el dorso de sus manos, cada ser humano tenía la mitad de una estrella de cinco puntas, la cual se complementaba cuando estabas cerca de la persona que estaba destinada para ti, pero ese no fue el caso de Leonard Horatio McCoy.

Desde que la marca había aparecido su mano había sido distinta a la marca que las personas que conocía tenían en sus dorsos, después de todo su marca siempre había parecido ser un tercio de una estrella, algo que nunca había podido comprender del todo.

Cuando había sido pequeño, creciendo en Atlanta, Georgia, siempre había estado preocupado por su marca, siendo que su abuela siempre le había dicho de una forma amorosa que no tenía que preocuparse acerca de lo extraña que era su marca, porque después de todo, quizás al lado de su alma gemela se completaría su estrella del todo, pero mientras fue creciendo, su marca nunca se completo, nadie que estuviera a su lado podía completar aquella estrella.

Había sido cuando ingreso finalmente a la universidad de Misisipi que fue rechazando la esperanza de encontrar un alma gemela, concentrándose en ser un cirujano, enfadado consigo mismo, cargando siempre con la culpa de la muerte de su padre en sus hombros.

Simplemente no tenía tiempo de encontrar a su nombrada alma gemela en un maldito planeta tan grande, donde además cada día las personas abordaban naves para ir a distintas colonias repartidas por el universo.  

Se había terminado por casar con una mujer, a la cual había llegado a amar, pero ninguno de los dos complementaba la estrella del otro y, aunque lo habían intentado, no habían podido seguir con esa relación cuando ella había encontrado a quién complementaba su estrella.

Siempre veía a su pequeña hija Joanna, aquella que había estado demasiado feliz cuando su marca había aparecido en el dorso de su manito, una marca normal, no como la que él poseía, siendo que verdaderamente pensaba que no había nadie para él en aquella galaxia, en aquel universo, haciéndose eso cada vez más y más obvio.

Definitivamente en la vida no había nadie para Leonard Horatio McCoy y él tenía que aprender a vivir con esa mierda que le tocaba vivir.

—

Unirse a la flota estelar no había sido algo que había planeado en realidad, mucho menos enlistarse para una misión de cinco años en una maldita lata en el espacio, pero así había ocurrido la situación.

Ahora era el jefe médico de la USS Enterprise, la cual partía a su misión, a su viaje de cinco años en el espacio, recorriendo nuevos planetas, buscando nuevas formas de vida y lugares donde la federación de planeta pudiera poner nuevas colonias para los humanos y las especies que iban descubriendo.

Su capitán era el capitán James Tiberius Kirk, aquel hombre rubio era el capitán más joven existente en toda la flota estelar, siendo bastante alegre en realidad, era demasiado relajado a veces, según lo que había podido apreciar, pero aun no lo conocía más en profundidad.

Lo otro que resaltaba en la nave, además de su joven capitán, era el primer oficial asignado. Había sido el primer oficial del capitán Christopher Pike, pero la particularidad de este hombre era su origen. El primer oficial del Enterprise, además de ser el jefe del área científica de la nave, era mitad humano y mitad vulcano, una rara combinación que realmente hacía a aquel hombre algo único, algo que no podía comprender y que muchas veces, en el poco tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo, lo estaba fastidiando, pues el mitad vulcaniano se comportaba como si fuera un vulcano puro, dejando de lado su lado humano.

En ese momento se encontraba en la enfermería de la nave, debía hacer el primer chequeo a los tripulantes de la nave, pero estaba próximo a acabar, siendo que había dejado al primer oficial y al capitán para el final de todo aquel control médico, estando ahora con el rubio, que parecía nervioso estando cerca de su hypospray, pero únicamente ignoró aquello.

— Bien, capitán, en su chequeo todo aparece normal, aunque no deberá comer tanta carne ni cosas dulces — Le explicó mientras la enfermera Chapel anotaba las cosas en su pad, para salir con aquel informe médico y registrarlo con los demás.

Comenzó a revisar entonces los reflejos del hombre que estaba ataviado con su camiseta amarilla, propia de un capitán, siendo que no pudo evitar mirar con cierta curiosidad la estrella del capitán. Siempre había hecho, desde que trabajaba como médico, por lo cual no le extraño para nada ver la mitad de la estrella en la mano del capitán.

Había examinado a cientos de personas a lo largo de toda su vida y ninguna tenía una estrella como la de él y en el Enterprise parecía que no iba a ser la excepción a esa regla que ocurría en su vida.

Aunque ya no esperaba encontrar el amor ni nada de eso, estaba bastante viejo, a su parecer, para pensar en aquellas cosas en ese momento, siendo que simplemente termino por anotar algo en su propia pad, con sus guantes puestos, debido a que había estado en un examen médico.

— No me puedes pedir que deje los dulces Bones, son simplemente algo delicioso — Le dijo con un tono de humor el hombre, mientras le sonreía. De un tiempo a ese, en lo que llevaban de viaje, el capitán había comenzado a llamarlo "Bones" de una forma amigable, siendo que él no había rechazado aquel apodo, llamando muchas veces simplemente "Jim" al hombre.

— Pues sino los dejas, en unos diez años más serás un capitán con una gran barriga o la flota te dará un puesto de almirante simplemente por aquello — Le dijo con ese tono agrio que tenía, pero el rubio simplemente rio mientras se levantaba de la camilla donde había estado sentado.

— Vamos a beber algo cuando termine el turno, el oficial Scotty tiene un buen wisky — Le dijo guiñando el ojo a lo que el hombre de ojos azulados simplemente asintió.

— Cuando termine mi trabajo iré, aun me falta revisar al duende y eso llevará un tiempo, analizar si sus malditos niveles son normales o no — Bufó simplemente y su capitán soltó una risita mientras salía de la habitación, aunque claro, ninguno de los dos había estado demasiado atento al hecho de que la marca en el dorso de la mano del capitán se hacía más pequeño, volviéndose un tercio de estrella, aquel tercio que va al centro, que parece unos a los otros dos tercios faltantes.

 


	2. Dos tercios de estrella

Los vulcanos no tenían marca de alma gemela, para ellos eso era algo de los humanos, una característica de esos seres tan ilógicos que se iban expandiendo por el universo, por ende cualquiera esperaría que él no tuviera una marca de alma gemela, que no tuviera su pedazo de estrella, pero la verdad era que por ser un mestizo, sí tenía una marca en el dorso de su mano, aunque no era la mitad de una estrella propiamente tal, sino que era un tercio de una estrella, una de las partes exteriores de la estrella.

En la academia siempre habían hablado de su marca, después de todo como si no bastara con que tuviera que lidiar con su herencia humana, también tenía una marca extraña, que no concordaba con los humanos.

Durante mucho tiempo simplemente lo ignoró, él había sido prometido en matrimonio con T'Pring, una vulcana de su misma edad, por lo que las almas gemelas en las que creían los humanos no era algo que debiera importarle, mucho menos con una marca como la que él llevaba.

Su madre le había hablado algunas veces sobre su marca, que quizás cuando estuviera con el ser que lo completaba, aquella marca en su dorso finalmente se completaría, cosa que en realidad dudaba, y le contestaba que las almas gemelas era algo propio de los humanos únicamente, pero su madre siempre le sonreía de una forma que él no llegaba a comprender del todo.

Después de todo al usar siempre guantes en Vulcano, muchas personas ignoraban por completo que la marca de alma gemela, la estrella de Amanda Grayson se completaba al estar al lado del embajador Sarek, que era su esposo.

—

Ir a vivir con los humanos, unirse a la flota Estelar fue su decisión. Había dejado de lado la academia de ciencias en Vulcano por la flota, por lo que su padre no le hablaba desde que había tomado aquella determinación, aunque su madre siempre buscaba hacer de intermediaría por ambos lados, los dos nunca habían cedido a hablar nuevamente.

Conviviendo con los humanos los últimos años había notado sus características, como muchas veces algún cadete de la nave encontraba a su alma gemela en otro planeta, en una nueva colonia o algo así. Los humanos se habían expandido demasiado, lo que hacía casi imposible poder encontrar a quién estaría siempre contigo en realidad, si es que no pertenecías a la flota o estabas en alguna nave que viajara por el universo.

Pero aquello no era de interés para él en realidad, después de todo su marca nunca parecía cambiar, seguía siendo aquel tercio de estrella, un tercio de uno de los costados.

La gente siempre solía mirar con curiosidad sus manos, pero eran lo suficientemente educados para no preguntar nada, después de todo asumían que era alguna cosa de vulcanos —además que la mayoría sabía que los vulcanos transmitían las emociones y pensamientos a través de la yema de sus dedos, siendo más sensibles de esa parte de su cuerpo—.

Siempre evitaba las miradas curiosas, pero claro, había acabado en la nave Enterprise, en una misión de cinco años, con un jefe médico bastante terco y emocional a su parecer.

A penas había comenzado la misión había comenzado con el chequeó a todos los tripulantes de la nave, algo que no podría ser tan malo, pero el médico no sólo tomaba a los pacientes humanos, sino también a los de las otras razas y tenía algo, alguna clase de placer le decía su parte lógica, de intentar remarcarle que él era mitad humano.

Cada vez que tenía la oportunidad le preguntaba sobre aquello, sobre sí sentía, si podía demostrar emociones, algo aparte de su lógica de siempre, al menos nunca le había preguntado por su marca de alma gemela, se consolaba de cierta forma a sí mismo, pero la verdad era que ahora tenía un chequeo con el doctor McCoy.

Caminaba a la bahía médica, pudiendo ver como el capitán salía de ahí con una sonrisa en sus labios, como si hubiera estado riendo con el doctor hace apenas unos minutos. Aquellos dos humanos podían ser bastante parecidos muchas veces, le decía su mente, ambos eran tercos, se dejaban dominar por sus emociones, aunque el capitán tenía cierta chispa que el médico parecía haber perdido, más que nada una esperanza. Esa esperanza que siempre veía en las personas que deseaban encontrar a quién completara su estrella.

— Hola Spock — Le saludó el rubio con una sonrisa, dando como si nada un suave golpe en el hombro del vulcano. Esa era otra cosa que había notado de su capitán, que si bien siempre necesitaba un contacto físico, siempre daba aquellos golpes con la mano donde su marca no descansaba, como si evitara que la viera de cierta forma, algo que le parecía curioso, después de todo veía esa esperanza en el hombre.

— Saludos capitán — Vio como el hombre reía con suavidad. Le había dicho un montón de veces en los meses que llevaban en el espacio, que lo de capitán no era necesario sino estaban en el puente, pero bueno, él era su capitán y no veía apropiado llamarlo simplemente Jim.

— ¿Deseas unirte al doctor y a mí cuando finalice el turno?, podríamos jugar ajedrez — Le preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa. En esos meses que llevaba en el Enterprise, había descubierto que le agradaba pasar tiempo con su primer oficial jugando ajedrez, era una manera de relajarse después de una misión o un turno demasiado aburrido.

— Suena apropiado capitán, esteré en su dormitorio cuando acabe el turno — Contestó para luego despedirse del rubio y entrar finalmente a la bahía médica donde se encontró con el hombre, que estaba preparando los instrumentos para poder revisar sus signos y hacer su informe.

— Buenas tardes, doctor McCoy — Habló para hacerse notar más que para otra cosa, pues el médico estaba terminando de ponerse unos guantes nuevos, para girarse al escuchar su voz.

— Bien, Spock, vamos a comenzar tu revisión, aunque aún no tengo claro como evaluarte de buena manera, con esa sangre de duende verde — El médico siempre decía cosas así. Hablaba de su sangre o de sus orejas, pero la verdad era que no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, aunque siempre le refutaba con argumentos lógicos que lograban que únicamente el médico terminara molesto dentro de todo, pero nuevamente, el doctor era demasiado temperamental y verlo enfadado por algo no era algo nuevo.

El chequeo fue tal y como imagino, el médico cuestionando su pulso, su temperatura, su sangre, pero ambos llegaban al consenso de que aquello era algo normal en su cuerpo —después de todo su mismo corazón estaba ubicado en donde los humanos tendrían su hígado—.

— Tienes una marca peculiar nunca había visto algo así, se ve que heredaste algo humano después de todo — Comentó el médico, esbozando de una manera rápida la marca en su pad, después de todo siempre era necesario tener el registro de la marca, en que mano estaba y cual lado de la estrella era, para los archivos médicos de la flota.

Y la marca de Spock era bastante rara debía admitir. Era una estrella propiamente, si, pero no era la mitad de la estrella. Eran las puntas de los costados, donde faltaba la parte de en medio, una especie de rombo, que era el pico superior de la estrella, que unía esas dos partes de una buena manera. Spock tenía dos tercios de estrella, si se observaba bien.

Por su parte el mitad vulcano no le dio mayor importancia a ese comentario, pero tal vez, si sólo tal vez se hubiera fijado un poco más, hubiera notado que su marca no estaba como debía ser en realidad, pero nuevamente, discutir con el médico le resultaba de cierta forma placentero y olvidaba lo demás, que podía ser realmente necesario observar, se podría decir que era ilógico en algunas ocasiones, al menos con el doctor y el capitán.

 


End file.
